


Homework, Coffee, and Faunus Oh My

by caesarinoandcheese



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarinoandcheese/pseuds/caesarinoandcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is difficult, especially when you have a passed out Faunus in your lap and drank your weight in coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework, Coffee, and Faunus Oh My

It wasn't an unusual sight for Neptune to be sitting in bed, papers stacked around him and books resting on the nightstand. The library would have made for a better spot to work on his essays, offering more table space than his bed did and a more studious feel, but there was something about the relaxing atmosphere of the room that made it more enjoyable. Everyone was working on their own things, Sage and Scarlet debating back and forth about one of the lectures, Sun sprawled on his back, Scroll in hand as he replied to a message Blake had sent earlier.

Of course, the lack of a certain monkey tailed Faunus all over his bed and lap would have made his studying all the more productive. Sun took up a chunk of bed that could have otherwise made for decent paper and book space. Not that Neptune minded too much. His friend didn't complain when books were set on his chest and handed Neptune any material he needed. The only annoying thing came from when Sun's weight on his legs caused his feet to fall numb, sending pins and needles prickling along his legs whenever he tried to move them.

The Faunus rolled onto his side, head resting on Neptune's thigh and back to him. Neptune didn't give it much thought, sparing Sun a small glance before going back to his work. He only became aware something was up when he heard the familiar little sing-song meowing Sun had set up as Blake's tone and Sun didn't move. His tail didn't even flick. Neptune stared at his friend, a small smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. Of course Sun would fall asleep in the middle of homework. Neptune gave his head a little shake, bending back over a worksheet.

At least now he wouldn't have to worry about Sun chattering about one thing or another and breaking his concentration. Sun didn't study like the rest of them. Neptune could sit for hours, work spread out in front of him, focusing on a singular piece of homework. Scarlet and Sage didn't have his same studious nature, often needing little breaks to stretch, go out and get coffee, turn their minds to something other than homework. 

Sun, on the other hand, was even less focused than that. He often needed to be doing something with his hands, whether it be fidgeting with a pencil or playing around with his Scroll, not to mention his little breaks in the middle of assignments and how he'd pick up a conversation at the drop of a hat. Not to say that Sun didn't get his work done- he did- but it had become clear early on in their career as teammates that the Faunus had a different way to go about it. Little friendly reminders were usually all Neptune had to give him for his homework to get gone.

So, it was no concern that their fearless leader had fallen asleep, tail curled over his legs, and his own work scattered across the lower half of the bed. The only issue arose when an uncomfortable feeling began rising in his lower abdomen some time later, a rather ominous reminder that it had been quite some time since he had last stood up and gone to the bathroom coming to mind. Neptune tried to push it down, ignore it and focus on his work. With the amount of pop and then coffee he had drank since first settling down to start working, his ignoring the problem wasn't turning out so well.

Neptune waved a hand, trying to get Scarlet and Sage's attention. Waking Sun was never a big issue. He usually just lifted himself enough for Neptune to adjust before flopping back down and falling back asleep. Neptune just didn't want to wake him if he didn't have to. Sun wasn't one to fall asleep early unless he was exhausted, and to make matters worse he was a surprisingly heavy sleeper.

"Guys," Neptune tried calling to his other teammates, casting a glance from the corner of his eye at Sun. "Guys," he repeated a little louder, leaning to the side and waving his hand again, hoping to catch one of their attention. Scarlet eventually glanced over, pausing mid sentence to turn towards Neptune. "I have to pee and Sun's asleep."

Scarlet shifted his gaze to Sun's sleeping form before returning to Neptune, a rather smug smirk crossing his face. "Good luck."

"Come on, I'm suffering. Do you know the amount of coffee I've drank? Just help me move him."

Sage had looked over by this point, struggling to keep from laughing. "You're in quite the predicament."

"I think you mean 'pee-dicament'."

"I can't believe, in my time of great need, you'd make a pee pun."


End file.
